princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Director
Delta Director '('Deltie by people close to her) is the cold dignified daughter of Gemini Director and Femme Fatale. She is the Quality Overseer of the Young Blood Alliance and the leader of the subgroup Delta Auxiliary. Background Delta made her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where she informs Drake that his father, Chase Young, has sent her to be the new Quality Overseer for the Young Blood Alliance and to make sure everything goes according to plan. It seems like Gemini Director had similar ideas to Chase Young when it came to raising a series of formidable offsprings. Though unlike Chase’s quest for world domination, Gemini’s only purpose was to outshine his sister, Betty with his mighty family. Delta is the youngest of his four children and possibly his strongest. From a young age, Delta has been training with her mentor Blackfire and her school for villainesses, Noctavia-Igna Girls School. She was a good student but soon turned into an exceptional one after her three brothers were attacked by a rogue hero when she was 9 which left one dead, another one paralyzed from the waist down, and one missing. With her revenge fueled resolve, she quickly rose to being the top of her class and one of the best villainesses of her generation. She was assisting her father on run his villain organization, the World Evil Empire but under his suggestion and Chase Young’s, she’s now serves as the Quality Overseer for the Young Blood Alliance and the leader of the subgroup, Delta Auxiliary. Personality Delta is a cold and articulate person who’s also very disciplined and dignified because of her lifelong training and finishing school attendance. She’s not necessarily a mean person, just blunt and factual. She’s a natural born leader who’s dedicated to being the very best so she can achieve her goal of revenge. She knows that she’s skilled, so it can come off as her having a big ego (which she denies). It’s virtually impossible for her to open up, but if her shell does get broken, she has a totally different side of her that’s insecure and nerdy, and actually quite sweet. She has no real experience with relationships or boys, so she’s innocent in that regard. One of her hidden hobbies is anime and manga, especially the magical girl genre. Appearance Delta has striking ice blue eyes and dark brown hair with a single light brown highlight. Her regular attire consists a mini length white cold shoulder sweater dress and black slouchy boots. When she transforms into her supervillain form, White Maiden, she has a frillier white dress with silver armor on her arms and legs, while a elaborate face mask and headpiece adorn her face and head. She also has her power lance as her weapon. People tend to underestimate her due to her soft and delicate features, but a quick deadly glare with those eyes of hers usually changes their mind. Relationships Parents Both of her parents tend to overlook her personal needs and desires and focus on her villainess qualities. Her mother, the infamous Femme Fatale, is closer to her, but only because she lived with her the most. Though she’s a misandrist, she teaches her daughter that sometimes “those stupid men” are useful when it comes to feeding off their power to achieving your own. Which is the reason she agreed to have a child with Gemini in the first place. She encourages her arranged marriage so she can do the same thing with Drake. Her father has a very competitive nature, so he always encourages her to best almost anyone who’s a threat. He does love to brag about his daughter, especially to Betty. Overall, the two don’t really know anything about her, but she respects them either way. Brothers Delta might not be so close to her father, but she is close with his three other children, her older half brothers. Genesis (Gene), is older than her by 10 years and is more fatherly to her than her actual father. He always there to give her advice and counseling. When that rogue hero attacked them, he was left paralyzed and is now in a wheelchair. She was closest to the second oldest brother, Duo (Duey), who was fun and energetic and always made Delta laugh. During the attack, he was the one who was killed and left Delta devastated. Lastly Triad (Tre) was her shy nerdy brother who showed her the world of anime and manga. They couldn’t find his remains after the attack, so he’s considered missing. Toxi Since training under Blackfire, her and Toxi are close and is considered her one friend and sister. Delta stands up for her when people make fun of her appearance or lack of skill. She’s also one of a few people who can call her Deltie and know of her softer side. Drake Drake was her rival and was always trying to one up him during school. She was also in an arranged marriage with him. Because of their past, she’s the only one who openly defies his leadership and questions his ability when she joins the Alliance. It takes time for the two’s childish rivalry to subside, but when it does, the two find out that they’re not so different. Currently, the two are faking an relationship to fool their fathers but considering their similarities could this spark into something else? Trivia * Design based off a young Angelina Jolie * Serves as a counterpart for Rénee Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:18 years old Category:Human Category:Delta Auxiliary Category:Next Gen